The End of Something New, Part 1
The End of Something New, Part 1 is the fourth episode of Mig X. Synopsis Six months after the sudden disappearance of Kurss and Terox and other powerful adversaries, an outbreak of terror begins to wind it's way back into Central City. Plot The moon and many stars begun to rise into the nighttime sky over Central City, which seemed alive and vibrant for a Friday night. A skyscraper was seen glowing and beaming. Spotlights were shining off of it in multiple directions, circling around all around the city. On top of the skyscraper, many people dressed in dresses and tuxedos were seen dancing. Many tables with food and drinks were scattered all around the people. On a small staircase, leading down from a higher floor with the roof over it, a man in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie was seen walking down. He had a black fedora on and dark, thick sunglasses. He had a soul patch and a somewhat slightly visible mustache. He had fingerless gloves on. He looked around at the dancing citizens and turned to the left, sitting down at an empty table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tablet. A message from a person titled KK-1 was on display. The figure read the message: 'Meet me in the office.' The figure put his tablet into his pocket and looked around at the people. He got up, walked back up the small staircase, and into room. He walked towards an elevator and tapped the button to go down. The door opened up. A man in a white suit stood. (Man, surprised): OH my, sorry sir. You startled me (laughing). The figure nodded and entered the elevator. The elevator door closed and the man looked at him and raised his arm towards the floor selector. (Man): Where to? The figure looked at him and then grabbed his arm. He lunged him onto his knee and snapped his back. He then threw him at the wall and pressed the button 31. The elevator began to move down. The elevator beeped as the number 31 flashed on top of it. The door opened and the figure walked out. He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his tablet: 'Room 3108.' The figure looked forward and began to walk, ignoring the bloody, dead man behind him against the left wall of the elevator. As he turned the corner, he quickly saw Room 3108. He tried to open it but found it was locked. The door the beeped and glowed green and opened immediately. The figure walked into it and the door beeped again, closing behind him. The figure looked around at the huge office he was standing in. There was glassware, gold, silver, and even diamond antiquity all over the place. In the front of the room, Klemer sat in his office chair. He smiled. (Klemer, happily): Welcome! Glad you could make it. Sit down. The figure nodded and walked forward. He sat in a chair facing Klemer's desk. Klemer held out a bottle of water and poured some of it into a glass. He handed it to him. (Figure): Thank you for having me. (Klemer): I needed you. I was worried you wouldn't show up. I had to have you up there for a while. Didn't want anyone suspicious. The figure sipped a bit of the water and put down the glass. He relaxed himself and leaned forward, putting his hands together. (Figure): What kinda business are we dealing here? (Klemer, a bit surprised): Oh, didn't know you wanted to get right into the full details just yet. (Figure): I killed someone on the way down here, so don't worry. Klemer sipped a bit of his water and chuckled a little. (Klemer): You really are the man everyone claims you to be, Dirty. (Dirty): I want to know what you need me to do. I'm a very busy man. (Klemer): Then this will keep you up all night long. Klemer got up out of his chair and turned around. He opened up a cabinet and searched through a few file folders. He grabbed one and slapped it down on the table. (Klemer): Trust me, ALL night long. Dirty grabbed the folder and opened it up. Pictures of Mig were seen stapled and clipped together. Many documents on him were also seen clipped together. (Dirty): A kid? You want me to murder a kid for what reason? (Klemer): Keep looking. Dirty sighed and continued to flip through the files and pictures. He reached one last picture, which showed Mig as Frostbyt subduing Romatron. He flipped to another and found another picture of Mig, transforming back in an alleyway. And then he saw another of Hellfire, and then Living Laser. (Dirty, stunned): ...What the hell... (Klemer): That was my first reaction. I never pieced it all together until- (Dirty): I know. I saw it on live television. (Klemer): Are you up for this? It isn't a simple task. As I said, you will be staying up all night working on this. (Dirty, glancing at the file): It can be done. It isn't simple at all, I agree with you on that. I need to know his location though. (Klemer): Sadly, I don't have that information present. Dirty took the glass of water and swallowed it all down quickly. He slammed the glass back on the table and got up. (Dirty): How do you expect me to hunt this kid down WITHOUT HIS LOCATION? (Klemer): Cornellius told me he responds to danger, or any threats going on. You connect the dots. (Dirty): Hmmm, interesting. And I won't get into any trouble with the police force, correct? (Klemer): If you fail, I will release hell on you. If that sounds harsh, good. I'm not the kind of man to let people fail me and get away free. (Dirty): Alright, but it will take time. Give it...a few months. (Klemer, a bit angered): Fine. Dirty nodded and walked towards the door. It opened and let him out. Dirty walked out of the door and it shu behind him. Klemer walked back towards his office chair and sat down. ---- 6 months later It is shown to be sunny in Central City, with stray clouds all around. Many skyscrapers and more buildings are seen constructed, and many more highways and billboards are all around. People, in heavy coats or jackets, are walking around on the roads and sidewalks. A figure in a large black trenchcoat, Dirty, is seen among them. He walks forward and looked around at the buildings around him and looks forward, noticing a humanoid silhouette creature peering back at him from an alleyway. The creature quickly darts its head into the alleyway, disappearing from view. Dirty begins to walk faster, but reaches a crowd of people. (Dirty): 'Scuse me, please. Dirty pushes through the crowd of people and reaches a street. He walks towards it but is quickly halted by an orange and black sports car. (Dirty): Ugh. The person driving the car, Mig, is seen wearing an orange hoodie with black marks on it. He has a black X on the rght side of his hoodie and has somewhat short, brown hair. (Mig, angry): Fine, go ahead. The figure walked forward quickly and crossed the street. He glanced at the car, but the window was too dark to see into. Mig stepped on the gas and sped onto oncoming traffic. In the passenger seat of the car, Feminine, was seen. She wore a purple overcoat with a baige shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was curled and redish. (Feminine): Letting a person go first? That's so unlike you. (Mig): Might as well. Not like that hasn't happened five million times today already. Feminine laughed a bit and looked out the window. Mig slowed to a stop in front of a stoplight. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds passing the sun. (Mig): Looks like it may rain. (Feminine): Good, then let's catch the movie. The park seems eh... (Mig): We could do either. Around the block, Dirty stopped by a store and looked at his watch: 1:30. He looked forward and saw the alleyway. He turned to the left and walked down it, looking back behind him frequently. He then stopped. (Dirty): Furtim? A figure appeared in front of Dirty. The figure, a Merlinisapien, wore a scratched and slightly torn up hoodie with his hood up. It was red and black. His eyes were orange, red, and orange, and he had a long tail and seemed skinny and somewhat tall. His horn was sticking out through his hood. He raised his arm out. (Furtim): Hola, como estas mi amigo? (Dirty): Bien. (Furtim): No handshake? Whatevs. Furtim put his hand into his hoodie pocket and leaned against the dumpster beside him. (Furtim): Ugh this city is so boring sometimes...wanna go somewhere else? I was thinkin maybe, like, Los Angeles. Some of those people got some sick- (Dirty, interrupting): Do you have the weapon cache yet? (Furtim): You tell me. (Dirty): Seriously. (Furtim): OK, OK. No need to be all uptight or anything. Just tryin to make conversation with ya. Furtim crawled behind the dumpster and found that the box filled with weapons was open wide and the weapons were missing. He quickly turned around towards Dirty. (Furtim): I'm hungry, ain't you? (Dirty): Not really, no. I need these weapons now. (Furtim): I don't have em in yet. (Dirty): You told me you did... (Furtim): Someone must've hacked my phone and sent you that, because it wasn't me. Dirty pushed Furtim aside and walked behind the dumpster. He looked at the empty, opened box and sighed. He turned towards Furtim. (Furtim): You sure you don't wanna fill your tummy? Dirty grabbed Furtim by the neck and shoved him against the wall. (Dirty): How the HELL did anyone steal those weapons? (Furtim, nervously): I um...you aren't my only client, you know. I've got tons of deals worldwiDe, even intergalactic. Dirty kneed Furtim in the stomach and threw him down. He walked out of the alleyway. (Furtim): AGH! Dirty turned the corner and saw a man in a mask running off. The man held a bag filled with weapons. Dirty, angrily, began to sprint towards him. Dirty shoved people onto the ground and punched people out of his way. He saw the man jump over a car an cross the street. The man continued running, looking back frequently. ---- Up the sidewalk, shortly in front of the fleeing gun stealer, Feminine and Mig were walking down the sidewalk towards the Central City Cinema. (Feminine, laughing): Why would you name your son Ziguel? (Mig, chuckling): It was a very weird dream, I don't even know. (Feminine): Zig...that is just... Feminine began to laugh more and looked around at the traffic. Mig laughed and then looked forward. He saw people running towards his direction. (Mig): Excuse us, sorry. Mig and Feminine moved out of the way and heard people beginning to scream. (Feminine): What's going on? (Mig): Car accident maybe? I'm not sure. Just then, the thief slammed into Feminine and the two fell down. Mig saw the bag of guns fall as well, scattering the guns all over the place. Mig grabbed Feminine by the hands and pulled her up. Dirty sprinted towards the scenes and began to grab the guns one by one. (Mig): Stay right here, this won't take a while. (Feminine): You can't transform in public. (Mig): Do I even need to? (Feminine): Mig, those are guns. You might want to consider- (Mig): No, it's fine. I don't need to. Mig ran forward and looked at Dirty and the thief. The thief quickly got up and punched Dirty in the face. Dirty grabbed a gun and whacked the thief back. (Feminine, shouting): MIG GET AWAY! Dirty, hearing her scream, suddenly stopped. He looked up and looked at Mig and made direct eye contact with him. (Dirty, silently): Miguel Rivers... The thief grabbed the gun from Dirty's hands and smashed him in the head. Dirty fell down. Mig ran up to the thief and grabbed him by the arms and pulled them back. Feminine, sighing, began to glow. She transmogrified into the appearance of a female police officer and ran towards the trio. (Feminine): HEY! STAND DOWN. She grabbd the thief and took them from Mig's hands. She then threw him down and squeezed his arms tightly. The thief panicked and broke free of her grasp, running away. Mig looked at her and narrowed his eyes. (Mig): Seriously? Feminine turned around and transmogrified back to her original appearance. (Feminine): Why do you choose not to use that thing anymore? You almost got killed. (Mig): Yea, ALMOST. I also ALMOST stopped that guy. (Feminine, angered): Excuse me for saving you... Dirty rubbed his bleeding head and face in pain. Mig looked down at him and grabbed the guns one by one. He shoved them back into the bag. (Voice, shouting): HEY!!! Mig turned around to see Furtim quickly dashing at him. He threw the bag down as Furtim lunged on top of him and punched him. (Feminine): MIG- Dirty rose up off the ground and clasped his hand over Feminine's mouth and held her tightly. He threw her at the ground and ran towards Furtim and Mig. (Furtim): WHO DO YA THINK YOU ARE STEALING STUFF FROM ME? HM? Dirty grabbed Furtim and pulled up Mig forcefully. (Dirty): Mig, am I right? Mig grabbed Dirty and punched him in the face. Dirty let go of him to grab his bleeding face. He ran towards Feminine and pulled her up. (Mig): GET TO THE CAR. Feminine nodded and began to run away. Mig turned around and faced Dirty and Furtim. Dirty, angry, got up with the weapons inside the bag. He pulled one out and aimed at Mig, firing quickly. Mig, startled, ducked quickly. He glanced at the Gammatrix and looked forward, seeing Dirty load the weapon once more. (Dirty): You made my job much easier. Mig looked around at the people circling them. Police cars began to swarm around the area quickly. Dirty saw the cars and grabbed the bag quickly. He began to sprint away, glancing back at Mig. (Furtim): DUDE WHAT ABOUT MY PAY? Feminine drove up by the sidewalk. She opened up the driver's door and ran towards the passenger seat door. (Feminine): Come on. Just take me home. Mig sighed and got up. He pulled his hoodie sleeve over his Gammatrix and ran into the driver's seat. He closed the door and turned the car around, heading down the street. Feminine, facing away from him, sighed. Mig sped down the road and neared her neighborhood. She stopped at her rebuilt house and parked the car. Feminine got out of the car and faced Mig. She shut the door and walked towards her door. Mig got out of the car. (Mig): Trinity- Trinity opened up the door and closed it quickly, locking it shut behind her. Mig kicked at the ground and put his head down on the hood of his car. (Voice): Ha, pissed her off didn't ya? Mig quickly turned around and saw Furtim laying across the hood of Mig's car. He stepped back, startled. (Mig, angrily): What the hell are you doing on my car. (Furtim): Whoa whoa, there there, bud. Just wanted to talk. The stinger on his tail came out and glimmered in the sunlight. He jumped off the hood of the car and onto Mig. Mig dodged and Furtim slammed into the ground. (Furtim): AGH. Damn it... (Mig): I'll ask again. (Furtim): You stole from me. Do you think that's ok? (Mig): Steal what? (Furtim): Are you seriously going to play this game with me? (Mig): The guns? I didn't steal those. Your pal was trying to get them from this guy running off with them. By the way, that raises a few questions. Why did you guys even have guns? (Furtim): My pal? HAHAHAH you must be kidding me. He didn't pay me any crap, he ain't a pal of mine. (Mig): You didn't answer my question. (Furtim): It's...business related. Anyway, you got lucky the cops didn't catch me. Guess you called them for nothing. Mig looked at Furtim confused. (Mig): Um, I didn't call them. (Furtim): HEY HEY, I have some deals I'm willing to offer ya. (Mig): No thanks. Mig got back into his car and started up the ignition. (Furtim): Tough crowd, I see. Gimmie a holler when you decide that you want some sweet stuff. Just meet me by that alleyway by the cinema complex. K? Mig shut the door and backed away. He turned the car around and sped down the road. (Furtim): Good talk... ---- Meanwhile, inside of Klemer's skyscraper, the elevator door inside of it was seen opening up. Dirty walked out of it holding a large bag of weapons. He walked to Klemer's door and busted it door, walking in angrily. Klemer looked at him. (Klemer): Well then. Dirty slammed the weapons onto Klemer's desk and grabbed a glass of water. He took a shot of it and threw the glass at the wall. (Klemer): How did you do? (Dirty): I thought you tipped off the police about me. (Klemer): I did. (Dirty): Then why did they ARRIVE? Klemer looked at Dirty confused and then leaned back in his chair. (Dirty): Can't answer? (Klemer): You failed me, didn't you? (Dirty): Only because the police were called and arrived at the scene. You failed me, actually. Klemer got up angrily and slammed his hands onto the table. He moved his body closer to Dirty. Dirty, angry, looked up at him. (Klemer): I waited 6 MONTHS for you to make a move. And what do you do? SCREW IT ALL UP. You let an accident get the better of you. I thought I could trust you. Dirty punched him. Klemer, startled, fell back into his chair. Dirty then grabbed a gun from the bag and aimed at his head. He fired. Klemer crawled under his desk and tapped a security button. The alarms began to flash and beep all around the office. (Dirty, chuckling): Cute. Dirty turned around and saw armored policemen enter the office. He fired at one of them directly on the middle of the face, killing him instantly. He turned back again and jumped up on Klemer's desk. (Klemer): SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SCREW ME OVER? Dirty looked behind Klemer's desk and shot the window apart. He ran towards it and jumped out, dodging all bullets by the policemen and grabbed onto the ledge. Klemer ran up and looked out the window. (Dirty): You can't touch me, Klemer. Maybe you shouldn't have screwed ME over. I know everything about you, even more than you know about yourself. I play dirty. Klemer punched his hands, causing him to lose his grip. Dirty fell, smiling deviously. Klemer turned around and faced the armored policemen. (Klemer): Find him, IMMEDIATELY. Don't let him escape. The policemen nodded and sprinted out of Klemer's office. Klemer sat back in his chair and rubbed his fingers together, facing outside of the window. Dirty grabbed the best weapon out of the bag and let the rest go. He smashed it into the side of the building, allowing him to slow down. He then pulled it out and landed on the ground. He began to run. ---- On the highway, not many cars were seen driving along it. Mig's car was seen speeding up the left ramp. He stopped at a stoplight and looked at his phone. He unlocked his phone and went over to Dan's contact. Just then, a message beeped on it: 'ALERT: DIRTY SANCHEZ, WANTED CRIMINAL, ON THE LOOSE.' Mig read the message and cleared his throat. He looked around and saw the light turn green. He turned to the left and saw police cars zoom past him. He pulled up his sleeve and opened up the car and shut it. He looked at the Gammatrix and grabbed the dial. He began to turn it. A hologram of came up. Quickly, he slammed it down and glowed all around, transforming quickly. He took on the form of the alien and his feet morphed into a wheel. He dashed off behind the police cars. The cars instantly halted to a stop. Momentum did as well and his wheel morphed back into two feet. He looked around and saw a flash of light. The cars were swallowed up in the green ray and exploded, flying into the air. Dirty stood in front of Momentum. (Momentum): Nice to see you again. Dirty looked at Momentum and noticed the Gammatrix. He smirked and fired another green burst of energy. Momentum jumped to the side and narrowly missed. (Momentum): Clearly you don't want to- Dirty fired once more and hit Momentum. Momentum exploded and blasted into the air. He smashed right a building. (Dirty): I don't talk. Dirty fired at the building twice; it exploded into bits and pieces. Momentum layed against the ground, steaming and out of energy. An orange burst of energy came from Mig's location. He morphed into the shape of a robotic-like alien, . The alien was somewhat tall and covered with metal. He had one large eyes and no mouth. His hands were magnets as well as his feet. He had a magnet on the top of his head and was relatively skinny. The Gammatrix symbol was on his chest. (Magtallic): Fine by me. Magtallic raised his arm at Dirty and his hand glowed orange. Dirty's gun began to glow orange as well and lifted into the air. Dirty jumped up into the air and grabbed onto the handle of the weapon. He put his finger on a switch on the back of the gun and pulled it down. (Magtallic): Did you just... The gun glowed green all around and released static waves of electricity. Dirty began to run. Quickly, Magtallic lifted the weapon into the air and hurled it up; it exploded soon after he did. The ground rocked all around and buildings shook violently. Magtallic fell down and transformed back. Dirty jumped into the air as the ground rocked. He landed as it stopped and looked at Mig. Dirty ran towards Mig. Mig, exhausted, slowly rose up and shook around. He coughed and had scratches across his face. (Dirty, smirking): Oh dear me, did I hurt you? Dirty reached into his back pocket and pulled out an ordinary pistol. He aimed at Mig and pressed the trigger, but glowed purple and vanished. The pistol fell onto the ground. Mig got up slowly and looked at the pistol. Just then, Dan's car swerved up behind Mig and zoomed right next to him. Dan opened up the passenger seat door. (Dan, angry): I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL? (Mig): I got busy... Dan angrily sighed. Mig climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt. Dan turned the car around and sped away. Mig looked back at the pistol, startled. ---- Back at Klemer's skyscraper, he stood at the window, still facing out a tad bit worried. Just then, a police officer came into the room. (Office, breathing heavily): Mr. Krock, sir. Klemer turned around and looked at him. (Klemer): Save the trouble. I know. You didn't get him. (Officer): Yes, but, something else did. He disappeared, sir. He fought this...creature. And then he simply vanished, according to eyewitness reports. Klemer looked at the officer and angrily sat down. (Klemer): Should've known... Just then, the officer began to float in the air and glow purple. Klemer looked at him confused, and then saw the officer glow and explode into bits. He reformed and exploded once more, and a third time. Klemer watched in horror. (Klemer): What the ACTUAL HELL IS GOING- The power went out in Klemer's office suddenly. The lights then turned on once more. Klemer faced forward and saw a figure standing in the doorway. The figure was Kurss. (Klemer): Who- The power shut off once more, and turned on once more. The figure was now duplicated. Klemer reached under his desk and grabbed a gun. (Kurss): I wouldn't even try. The power flashed off and on one last time and Kurss was standing on top of Klemer's desk. Klemer dropped the gun on the ground and shouted. (Kurss): Shhhhh, quiet please. (Klemer): GET OUT OF MY OFFICE. DID YOU TAMPER WITH MY DRINK? (Kurss): No, and no. Take a seat. Kurss grabbed onto Klemer and forcefully made him sit. He formed straps around his waist and legs so that he couldn't get up. Kurss floated off his desk. (Kurss): You're trying to hunt down and murder Miguel Rivers, correct? (Klemer): My business is- (Kurss): Confidential? Not really. You're thinking about it, which makes it of my concern. I want you to stop. (Klemer): No. Enough of this. Get the hell out of my office and maybe I won't kill you too. I can get away with a lot, you know. I'm the mayor of Central City. (Kurss): Ok, I see. I know who you are. So you want me out? Klemer looked at Kurss angrily and reached his head forward. (Klemer): GET. OUT. (Kurss): You know, it would be a shame if all the secrets about Romatron were to spill. I don't think anyone would enjoy hearing about that. Klemer kicked the security button under his desk. (Kurss): Oh no. Policemen ran towards the room. Kurss turned towards them and fired ice at both of them. He then lifted them off the ground and twirled them in the air, burning them alive. (Klemer, frightened): OH MY GOD! Kurss turned his head completely around and faced Klemer with no expression. (Kurss): What's the matter? Klemer ripped free from the straps and ran towards the broken window behind him. Kurss turned his body around to meet with his head and froze Klemer's feet. (Kurss, angry): You're starting to really piss me off now. (Klemer): BURN IN HELL. Kurss grabbed Klemer by the neck and ripped off his head. It burned in his hand and burned to ash, seeping out of his hand. He then ripped Klemer's soul from his body and tore it to shreds. He blasted his body out of the window with a sharp, wind blast. Kurss floated onto the ground and walked out of his office. (Kurss): It's a shame. It didn't have to go this way. Kurss glowed and teleported out of Klemer's skyscraper. He stood in front of it and began to walk away, as it burned down quickly behind him. He continued walking and suddenly stopped, seeing an army of police surrounding him. (Kurss): Guys. Two silhouettes are seen coming from the sides of the skyscraper walking towards Kurss. The figure on the left is revealed to be Deristroll, and the one on the right was Romatron. (Kurss): Keep them busy. I have stuff to do. Deristroll nodded. Kurss glowed and teleported away. Romatron stepped forward and charged up his arms. He smashed the ground, releasing an electric wave, shocking the officers. (Romatron): Your turn. Deristroll smiled and pulled out his sword from his belt and sprinted towards the officers. They began to scream and drop their weapons in terror. ---- Coming up towards Mig's house, Dan's car was seen slowly moving up the rocky road up the hill. Mig, in the passenger seat, sat angrily and looked out the window. (Dan, angry): YOU NEED to tell me when you'll be gone for an extra hour, k!? I worry about you. (Mig, angry): I KNOW. GOODNESS. Shut up. Dan looked at Mig and grabbed his shoulder. Mig moved his hand off and slapped him across the face. Dan, shocked, stopped the car and rubbed his red cheek. (Mig): I... Dan opened up the car door and shut it tightly. He walked towards the house and opened up the door. Mig quickly followed behind him. (Mig): I'm sorry. Dan looked at Mig in disgrace and shook his head back and forth. (Dan): How could you Mig? After all I've done for you? Dan closed the door. Mig angrily laid against it and looked up into the skies; his eyes were watering. He sighed and pulled his hood over his head and walked towards the car. Mig grabbed the keys from the passenger seat and walked towards the door. Rustling occurred behind him in the bushes. Ignoring it, he grabbed the handle. (Voice): What are you doing out so late at night? Mig instantly froze with no expression on his face. Sweat began to appear around his face. Behind him stood Terox. He walked forward and put his hand against Dan's car. (Terox): No words? That's a first. (Mig): You're not worth wasting my breath over. Mig opened the door handle and walked in. Terox smirked and his arms glowed. As Mig shut the door, Terox blasted it apart. The pieces of the door fell all over Mig, causing hm to collapse. (Terox): It's impolite to walk away from me. Mig threw the pieces of the door off of him and stood up, looking at Terox. (Mig): Why the hell are you here. (Terox): I want to warn you of something. Something quite serious. Mig began to laugh. (Mig): Oh is Kurss coming over to play tag too? What fun. Can't wait. (Terox): That's the problem. Mig looked at Terox angrily and swallowed hard. He narrowed his eyebrows and activated the Gammatrix. Terox looked at it. (Mig): It's happening all over again...UGH. Mig slammed down the Gammatrix and began to morph. He transformed into Rockhard and stormed after Terox. Terox looked at him and formed an energy shield in front of him. Rockhard slammed into it and fell back. He quickly got back up. (Terox): LET ME FINISH. Rockhard jumped over the shield. Terox formed another above his head and morphed that into the one in front of him. It spread around him, covering all angles. He fired a large energetic shockwave. Rockhard jumped into the air and gained his balance, as the shockwave hurled him down. He landed on the ground with his feet and skooted back a bit. (Rockhard): I promise you this: I will make you BLEED ALL OVER THE DAMN EARTH IF IT MEANS I CAN SEE YOUR FINAL BREATH. Rockhard put his arms together in an X shape and his armor grew in size and length all around him. He darted at Terox and grabbed onto his head. He then slammed into his chest and dragged him onto the ground, punching him multiple times. Terox grabbed onto his fist and began to crush it. His hand glowed red and his eyes gleamed. His claws dug into his arm and he began to drain his energy. Terox rose up into the air as Rockhard collapsed, struggling. (Terox): Listen to me. Kurss is coming after you, and he will kill you. We aren't exactly allies anymore, more of adversaries. I came here to put aside our conflictions for the time being. We each have a common ground here: him. Rockhard groaned in pain and fell to his knees. He reverted back to Mig and slammed into the ground face-first with his arm bleeding. (Mig, furious): YOU THINK I'LL HELP YOU!? (Terox): It looks you have no choice either way. Mig got up and grabbed Terox by the neck. Terox grabbed onto his legs and tore at his pants. He then threw him at the ground. Mig wiped the blood off of his hands and pressed the Gammatrix. (Terox): Think about it first. Do you really want to risk it? Mig, furiously, glared up at Terox and his hands shook. He began to scroll through his holograms while holding back the pain. (Terox): If you so much as tap that core, you will be gone. Your father doesn't play around. Instantly, Mig stopped what he was doing and froze. His eyes widened a tad. He took his hand off the Gammatrix. (Terox, smiling): That's right. Your father didn't die. Not technically. (Mig): Shut the hell up. (Terox): I feel like you need to know this. That night, I saw some potential in your father. I killed him, yes, but also created a monster that is using your father's body. That monster's name is Kurss. Mig narrowed his eyebrows a bit. (Mig): You're lying...like you always do. (Voice): He isn't wrong. Mig turned his head and saw a figure walking from the shade. The figure, Kurss, stepped into the light, smiling deviously. (Kurss): Good to see you again. ---- TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events *Dirty Sanchez debuts. *Furtim Vernon debuts. *Klemer Krock is murdered. *Magtallic debuts. Characters *Miguel Rivers *Trinity Michaels *Daniel Rivers Neutral *Furtim Vernon Villains *Klemer Krock *Dirty Sanchez *Kurss *Deristroll *Romatron *Terox Aliens *Frostbyt (pictured) *Hellfire (pictured) *Living Laser (pictured) *Momentum *Magtallic (debut) *Bedrock Trivia *The title of the episode refers back to the first episode of Mig 10. *Originally, this episode was meant to be conjoined with part 2 as a movie, but due to the length, it was split into two parts. *The main villain of each Mig 10 franchise is in this movie. **Deristroll, Mig 10. **Romatron, Mig 10: Gamaverse. **Terox, The Legend of Mig. **Kurss, Mig X. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios